The present invention relates generally to the field of notifications from a mobile device, and more particularly to preventing driver distraction from incoming notifications from the mobile device.
Mobile devices of many types such as smartphones, smartwatches, phablets, tablets, wearable technology, and the like are prominent today. These mobile devices also provide users with an easy way to communicate with other users. Methods of communication include cellular phone calls, texting via short message service and/or multimedia messaging service, video calling, and the use of social media websites. Notifications to a user of these methods of communication include an audible notification such as a ringtone for a phone call, other audible sounds such as a beep, chime, or buzz, visual notification such as a blinking light, and haptic notification such as vibration.